Paper smashers
by Mr. Kirby and Watch
Summary: los espiritus de estrellas han sido raptados, otra vez, pero esta vez por master hand y su hermano¿podran los smashers salvar el dia y a las otras estrellas?, acepted reviws :P
1. prologo: el dia en que todo salio mal

**Paper Smashers**

**Prologo: Cuando todo empezó a salir mal**

**Hoy……..les contare la historia de los espíritus de estrella y lo buenos deseos……se preguntaran ¿es esta otra vez la historia de paper Mario?, no, no es así……estos espíritus guardianes, cumplían los deseos de los mundos en general, desde mushroom kingdom hasta el que no se imaginan………pero eso es otra historia, arriba, muy arriba en el cielo había un cielo de las estrellas al que llamaban "Star's heaven", en este cielo, las estrellas habitaban, felices cumpliendo los deseos de la gente, se decía que aquí se encontraba un tesoro de lo mas importante……se llamaba la varita estelar, esta era protegida y usada por los 16 espíritus de estrellas **_**(N/A: pensaron que serian 7 eh:P)**_** estas estrellas eran las mas respetadas de todas.**

-esta todo bien aquí?- dijo el mas viejo de todos los espiritus, eldstar quien era el representante de mushroom kingdom

-muy bien como siempre eldstar- respondió una estrella de 20 años con sombrero de mago llamada magicstar

-no hables por todos magicstar!- dijo enojado una estrella con gorra y esferas rojo-blancas alrededor de el, se llamaba pokestar

-OH vamos pokestar, no es nada serio!- dijo el enérgico joven estrella llamado kidstar, quien era el mas pequeño de todos

-kidstar……acaso no es serio que "EL" otra vez pida esos deseos?- dijo la joven estrella y tecnológica norstar

-mientras los ignoremos, no habrá de que preocuparse- dijo calmadamente la estrella en llamas firestar

-tu siempre tan calmado firestar, acaso no te preocupa el poder que tiene?- dijo comelón greenstar

-mientras tengamos en el poder la varita estelar, podemos ocuparnos de el- dijo el fuerte conglestar, quien tocaba los bongos para darle sabor a la reunión

-podrías dejar de tocar esos bongos conglestar?!- dijo exasperado una estrella con un casco de carreras, una bufanda y unas gafas llamada racestar

-yo le callo…….- dijo una estrella con lasito llamada motherstar, quitándole los bongos a conglestar

Conglestar: mis bongos!!! _**(N/A:**_ _**que quede claro que así serán los diálogos)**_

-vamos conglestar, no te pongas a llorar!- dijo una estrella de color un tanto rojisa llamada bladestar, se le reconocía por tener espadas en ambos lados de su cadera

Conglestar: yo?!, el gran conglestar llorando?!, jamás!

Greenstar: ya se enojo XP

Racestar: descubriste la línea de partida con un mapa………

Firestar: deja esas metáforas de carreras que nadie te las entiende!

Racestar: T.T

-déjale que lo haga Firestar….- dijo una estrella negra y plana de nombre flatztar

-por que lo defiendes flatztar?- dijo un poco dudosa una estrella azul y con suéter llamada Frezzestar

Flatztar: no lo defiendo, solo digo que no tiene caso…….

-solo eso nos faltaba, que te pusieras del lado de racestar- dijo la estrella blanca con alas angelstar

Flatztar: no estoy de su lado!

-entonces por que lo defiendes W ?- dijo en tono juguetón una estrella dorada y con bigote, moneystar

-déjale en paz moneystar……..- dijo una estrella con anillos en las extremidades, speedar _**(N/A: la ultima .-.)**_

Eldstar: DEJEN DE DISCUTIR!!!!! –al instante las estrellas obedecieron- esto me tiene preocupado tanto o mas que a ustedes

Speedar: no creo que sea para tanto, el no nos puede alcanzar

Congostar: y ya lo dije antes, mientras tengamos la varita, le podremos vencer

Eldstar: no se puede jugar con el poder de esa mano conglestar!!!

Firestar: solo dice que no nos puede tocar

Eldstar: mas vale prevenir que lamentar, estén alertas a esa mano!!!!

Flatztar: -susurrándole a la estrella a su derecha quien era kidstar- el viejo se enojo

Eldstar: esto no es un juego flatztar!!!

Kidstar: esas manos no nos pueden hacer nada, tu tranquilo

Magicstar: si, el poder que tiene no se compara a mi magia

Eldstar: ……..si el te escuchara, no dirías eso

-como lo sabes?- dijo una mano que apareció de la nada

Los espíritus de estrella: masterhand!!!

Master H.: en persona!!! O en mano……..lo que sea, eh venido a llevarme esa cosa!!

Eldsatr: eso no seria un cliché?

Master h.: ……crazy……enciérralos!!!

-aparece otra mano, pero esta era opuesta a la primera- Crazy H.: si hermano!!! –chasquea los dedos y encierra una por una las estrellas en cartas-

Eldstar: otra vez!

Los otros espíritus: otra vez?

Master H.: eso fue muy facil!!!! –golpea el envase en el que se encuentra la varita y se rompe, dejando la varita a merced de master h.- y esto también!!, alfil podré vengarme de los smashers por haberme derrotado en el torneo!!!!, y ustedes eso se sacan por no cumplirme mis deseos!! –el y su hermano se van volando-

**¿Acaso será el final de los espíritus de estrella?, ¿a que se referirá master hand cuando dijo "por no haberme cumplido mis deseos"?, ¿Qué pasaran con los otros deseos?, pequeñas estrellas ahora suben a star heaven para cumplir su misión de cumplir los deseos ¿sin la varita eso será posible?, ¿esos deseos nunca se cumplirán?.**

**eso solo se sabrá en: "Paper Smashers"!**


	2. Cap 0: fiesta en el castillo

**Paper Smashers**

**Cáp. 0: fiesta en el castillo**

**Era un DIA normal en mushroom kingdom…..todo iba bien, los shy guys fabricaban juguetes, los boos espantaban, los toad caminaban como mensos por todos lados…**

Toads: hey!

**Ah si, todo era relajante en mushroom kingdom, pero el dilema que se presento en star heaven no era conocido por los habitantes de este pacifico reino…………pero el reino no es lo importante, lo importante haora es ver a dos hermanos…………quienes sobrevivieron a varios ataques por los copas y sobretodo cuando eran bebes en manos de los yoshis…………por supuesto, me refiero a Mario y a Luigi, en estos momentos, un paratroopa hiba a entregarle una carta a los hermanos**

Parakarry: yep, soy yo, parakarry ¿a quien esperaban, a Michael paratroopa?, bueno, eso no tiene la menor importancia……….¡¡¡¡¡CORREO!!!! –deja la carta en el buzón que decía "M. & L. H." y luego se va volando-

Luigi: mmmmmmm –toma la carta- hey Mario, parakarry se paso por aquí y dejo correo……

Mario: típico, nunca nos visita ò.o

Luigi: se mas comprensivo, el tiene trabajo

Mario: bueno……¿que dice la carta?

Luigi: déjame ver –la habre- "queridos Mario" que eres tu "y luigi" que soy yo

Mario: deja de hacerte el baboso y sigue leyendo!

Luigi: ò.o "solo quería invitarles ala fiesta en el castillo para celebrar la victoria del campeón del torneo smash, nuestros amigos han venido y bowser y gannondorf prometieron comportarse esta vez, todos ya han de estar llegando y claro, necesitamos del campeón y subcampeón del torneo ATTE: princesa peach toadstool "peach" "

Mario: una fiesta? Suena bien

**Ambos hermanos salen de casa para dirigirse a la fiesta, el castillo no les quedaba lejos, solamente tenían que ir a la plaza de la ciudad champiñón y entrar por una puerta azul con una estrella, no había pierde**

Luigi: ok Mario, tu ve y habla con la princesa, yo estaré hablando con los amigos

Mario: me pregunto si habran venido mis amigos………-empieza a caminar-

¿???: eh Mario!

¿??? 2: pika!

¿??? 3: acaso te olvidaste de nosotros?

¿??? 4: puyo!

Mario: link, kirby, Mr.G&W y pikachu!, que alegría!

Kirby: puyoyo!!!!

Link: eh, nunca pensaste que nos encontrarías tan pronto ¿no?

Mr.G&W: de seguro estaba tan atontado pensando en peach que ni se dio cuenta de que estábamos aquí! Bleeep xD

Mario: -ò.o-

Pikachu: pika pika pikaaapiiiiii (traducción: mira, ya se puso rojo!)

Mario: no es verdad XO

Link: vamos Mario, solo bromeamos! xD

Mario: ò.o no me hace gracia

Link: sabemos que quieres ir con peach, anda que no hay que hacer esperar a las princesas!

Mr.G&W: créele, el también esta anonado con zelda

Link: ò.o

Mario: jajajaja!!!!!...bueno, me voy chicos! –va caminando-

Link: después vienes y nos tomamos refrescos

Mario: okiedokie!!!!

**Así que Mario fue a subir las (interminables) escaleras, cada toad que le veía decía "si buscas a la princesa esta en el tercer piso" y Mario les contestaba igual "gracias por la información…" aunque al ultimo toad que le dijo que la princesa estaba en el quinto piso fue aventado de la ventana del castillo…por suerte abierta y no rompió vidrios……**

Mario: princesa donde estas?!

Peach: aquí Mario!, se ve todo mi reino desde aquí

Mario: no puede ser cierto…………-se asoma- o si?

Peach: mira –señalando- hay esta el pueblo goomba, el desierto seco seco, la caja de juguetes, el bosque eterno, el palacio de hielo, el valle de la estrella naciente……..todo se ve desde aquí -

Mario: me sorprende o.o

Dr. Mario: -aparecido al lado de Mario- a mi también o.o

Mario: Doc! De donde saliste?!

Dr. Mario: soy tu, así que se donde estas -

Mario: me asusta o.o

Dr. Mario: a mi también o.o

Peach: eso no importa…….-sigue viendo- la isla de yoshi…….isla lava lava –mira el cielo- star heaven, master hand…………….

Los tres: master hand!?!?

Master hand: en persona!!!!...o en mano? Aun no lo resuelvo .-.

Crazy hand: solo di que el mismo de siempre………

MH: thanks bro!

Mario: que hacen aquí?! No fueron destruidos?!

MH: te sorprendería escuchar la historia

Peach: ya te hemos derrotado 3 veces!? No ganaras!

MH: cierto, tuve mis errores en el pasado, pero ahora que tengo esto –saca la star rod- soy invencible!!!!!

Peach: la star rod?!, Mario!

Mario: oh yes!!!! Rayo peach!!!!! –nada ocurre- que pasa?! Eso debería funcionar…….

MH: -con la carta de eldstar- acaso te falta un viejo?

Eldstar: Mario ayúdame!!!!!!!

Mario: eldstar!!!!

CH: y no es el único has bajo la manga……….o la palma –saca 15 cartas mas-

Espiritus de estrellas: que pasa aquí?!

Mario: uh?, esas estrellas no las conozco………

MH: -forma un puño y se lanza hacia Mario- ni las conocerás!!!!!!

Dr. Mario: cuidado!!!!! –hace la capa a master y le rebota- ten mas cuidado Mario

Mario: gracias doc

CH: -tomando a peach- cayeron en la trampa! –la aprieta mucho-

Peach: aaaaarg!!!!!!!

**Del apretón, la princesa peach toadstool cambio de forma al trofeo que representaba**

Mario: princesa!

Dr. Mario: esto va mal………-el castillo empieza a temblar- y va a empeorar!!!!

en la fiesta 

Link: algo va mal………hay que salir de aquí!

Mr.G&W: pero Mario y peach siguen adentro!

Luigi: ellos se la arreglaran! –la mitad sale-

Pikachu: pika pi puki pichupi!!! (traducción: el tiene razón!!!)

Kirby: puyo!!!!

Zelda: pero aquí tampoco esta el doc

Y.link: me vale un goron! –el sale-

Pit: después les encontramos, hay que salir de aquí!!!

Sonic: tu mandas!!! –se lleva a unos cuantos, y los otros salen-

**Una vez afuera, ven que el castillo se eleva gracias a otro castillo debajo, pero este con el símbolo "smash" y de color morado**

Bowser: se robaron mi idea!!!!

Luigi: mas bien la recrearon, esta saliendo de orbita!!!!!

**Como dijo nuestro verde amigo, el castillo salía de orbita y se dirigía a un lugar llamado "smash planet" donde master y su hermano gobernaban a un ejercito de polygons y figthin wire frames**

sala de pelea 

Dr. Mario: volvimos a smash planet!!!!

Mario: no habíamos destruido el planeta!?

MH: cuenta hasta 10 Mario, esto te dolerá!!!! –master lo toma y lo lanza hacia mushroom kingdom, crazy hace lo mismo con el Dr. Mario-

CH: hora de ejecutar el plan!!!

MH: deseo que los smashers vuelvan a sus dimensiones y que no puedan salir de hay!!!!

**El deseo se cumple, los smashers son empujados a sus respectivas dimensiones, exceptuando a peach quien se había quedado atrapada como trofeo en el castillo**

hyrule 

Link: imposible! Smash planet!!!! –nada pasa- Smash planet!!! –Nada- no funciona, no puedo salir de hyrule!!!!

super flat World 

Mr.G&W: Como volvi a super flat World!?

pokemon wolrd 

Pikachu: pika piiiiii!!!!!

pop star 

Kirby: puyo!!!!

Mushroom kingdom 

**Mario caia con su gemelo, parecia que la caida no tendria fin…………¿podria Mario y su gemelo volver a vencer a master hand? O ¿master hand tiene sus cartas bien puestas?, Mario necesita ayuda……….¿pero como la obtendría? Sus amigos no pueden ayudarle amenos de que halle una forma de contactarlos, pero ¿Cómo?**

**Averígüenlo en proximos episodios de……"Paper smashers"!!!**

**------------------------------------------------------------**

Al fin termine el segundo cap o.o

Pit: te tomo mucho?! Es poco!!!!

No te quejes, al menos apareciste en el capitulo!

Snake: y porque solo son 16 estrellas?! Yo no valgo?!

Vales, pero no tengo ni idea de cómo ponerte si tu mundo es surrealista o.o

Wario: podrías decir que se fue a una misión!

Buena idea………….muchas veces no pasa contigo

Goombario: y alguno de los antiguos personajes aparecerá?

Talvez………….pero ten seguro algo goombario, no serás tu

Goombario: TnT

Bien, nos vemos en la proxima!!!!!!!

Goombario: quien aparecera?!

Tal vez las que me fueron utiles en los paper Mario

Goombario: entonces son bow, bombette, watt, vivian, la ratona, goombarina y la cantante de opera esa!?

Solo cuatro de ellas y talvez a alguno de los hombres….

Goombario: quiero saber!!!!

No!!! Y ya voy a poner señal apagada ò.ó

Goombario: pero!

** : señal interrumpida**


	3. Cap 1: la peticion de las estrellas

**Paper smashers**

**Capitulo 1: la petición de las estrellas**

**Nuestros amigos, Mario y el doc, estaban cayendo desde las alturas, sin saber que hacer, iban a estrellarse contra el suelo**

Dr. Mario: alguna idea para salir de esto?!

Mario: ninguna!!!!

**El suelo se veía cada vez más cerca, y el horror de ambos más notable**

¿????: Yo te ayudare Mario!!!!!

Mario: Luigi!, bowser?

Bowser: larga historia!

**Bowser y luigi, subidos en el clown car, tratan de salvar a ambos Mario, aunque a bowser le duela**

Mario: explícame bowser, ¿Por qué nos ayudas?

Bowser: esas hands se robaron mi idea, por el momento me quiero vengar, y se que tu eres la clave!!!!

Mario: pero no se como hacerlo

Bowser: si esas manos cometieron el mismo error que yo, les dejaron a sus sirvientes las estrellas

**Sin saberlo, bowser había dado en el clavo**

Smash planet 

MH: que haremos con estas estupidas estrellas?

Carta conglestar: a quien llamas estupida?!

MH: cállate o te quemo

CH: y si dejamos algún chanse a los smashers? Solo por diversión

MH: que sugieres?

CH: dejarlas al alcance de los smashers, solo una, y esta les guiaría a las demás, una por una

MH: buena idea hermano!!!!

CH: gracias, pero no hay que confiarse, debemos dejarlas a alguien poderoso

MH: como quien?

CH: como alguien de los mismos mundos, alguien poderoso e infalible…

¿????: no se preocupe amo, nosotros lo haremos!!!

CH: no me refería a ustedes…………ò.o

MH: conoces a alguien mas?

CH: por desgracia no………

¿???? 2: bien nosotros somos cool y poderosos, podremos con el encarguito

Carta eldstar: no me digan que me dejaran con ellos?

¿???? 3: para tu mala suerte, si

MH: y si no cumplen, les pagaremos la mitad

¿???? 4: para nuestra mala suerte, si

CH: ok, vallan

4 ¿????: mushroom kingdom!!! –se van con la carta eldstar-

MH: tienes pensado quien va cuidar las otras cartas?

CH: no por el momento

MH: se me ocurre alguien…………ven!!!

¿??? 5: si amo?

MH: cuida de esta carta

Carta magicstar: que me están haciendo!?

¿??? 5: enterado……Hyrule!!!!! –se va con su carta-

CH: se me ocurrió algo……..silva

¿??? 6: me ah llamado?

CH: tu encárgate de esta carta

¿??? 6: me deja a kidstar?, no puede ser que me encargue lo facil

Carta kidstar: hey!!!!

CH: solo cuida que nadie la robe……

¿??? 6: recibido……popstar!!!! –se va con su carta-

MH: solo daremos otra

¿??? 7, 8 y 9: déjenos a nosotros esa carta

Carta pokestar: presiento que me toca irme……

MH: claro que si –les pasa la carta- cuidenla bien

¿??? 7, 8 y 9: claro……pokemon World!!!!! –se van-

CH: ya que están en mushroom kingdom y no pueden acceder a otro lugar, ¿primero se tienen que enfrentar a ellos no?

MH: solo espero que no fallen

Mushroom kingdom 

**Después de una larga travesia en el clown car, los cuatro mushroom figthers estaban descansando en casa de Mario**

Mario: peach…

Luigi: no te preocupes Mario, la rescataremos

Mario: me siento culpable de no haber podido hacer algo

Dr.Mario: y los demás?

Bowser: por alguna razón, fueron enviados a sus dimensiones………o eso creo, les hemos estado tratando de contactar pero no tiene caso…no podemos ir a otras dimensiones

Mario: entonces somos solo nosotros contra esas manos?

Bowser: eso me temo

Mario: odio llevar la parte mala

Luigi: no tenemos de otra

Bowser: mmmmmmmmmm si tan solo tuvieramos una señal

Dr.mario: debe haber algo

Mario: podríamos ir a shooting star sumit y preguntarle a las otras 6 estrellas algo

Luigi: a los compañeros de eldstar? Suena logico

shooting star sumit 

Mamar: eldstar fue raptado? Nosotros ni cuenta

Calmar: calmate mamar, deseguro estaba con "los espiritus estelares"

Mario: los espiritus estelares?

Clevar: bueno, es una organización aun mas grande que los espíritus de estrellas, eldstar vendría siendo el representante de mushroom kingdom en el comité

Skolar: realmente, el que me ayudo a escapar de la mansión de tubbla bubbla fue magicstar

Mamar: kidstar me apoyo cuando cuando estaba en la cripta egipcia

Misstar: la ayuda de firestar en el volcan me mantuvo fresca

Clevar: pokestar me animo cuando estaba en las nubes

Calmar: aun recuerdo que speedar me saco del cubo de hielo en el palacio

Muscular: no hubiera sobrevivido sin la ayuda de conglestar en la caja de juguetes

Mario: ya veo, cada mundo tiene sus 7 estrellas y por todos son 16…

Clevar: de hecho eran 17, pero uno de los mundos dejo de creer en la magia y se perdio la fuerza

Muscular: desde que bowser invadio star heaven, los espiritus estelares llevaron la star rod a su star heaven, mas grande aun que el nuestro

Mario: con razón master hand tiene la star rod

Mamar: también tiene la star rod?!

Dr.Mario: no pudimos hacer algo para evitar que se la llevaran

Muscular: lo siento Mario, pero sin eldstar no te podemos ayudar…………mucho

Mario: ah?

Mamar: podemos localizar a eldstar con nuestros poderes, pero hasta que no este con

nosotros no podemos ayudar

Mario: ustedes conocen los mundos a los que pertenecen los espíritus estelares?

Clevar: claro que los conocemos y sabemos que no se pueden acceder a ellos, podríamos ayudar a desbloquear los caminos, pero necesitamos la ayuda de los espíritus estelares

Eskolar: -con un portal- mirad aquí –todos se asoman y ben algo redondo con una sobra de un castillo y tres triángulos en el- este es el lugar mas cercano al que podríamos acceder con eldstar

Misstar: presiento que eldstar esta……-con un mapa, marca la posición- aquí!!!

Bowser: en el castillo de los koopa bros?!, son ingenuos los hands!!!!

Luigi: seria fácil con bowser de nuestro lado

Mamar: presiento que ellos ya no le son fieles a bowser, más bien, ciento unos poderes terribles viniendo de su castillo

Bowser: me lo esperaba

Muscular: te lo pido Mario, todos te lo pedimos ¡ayuda a eldstar y a los demás espíritus estelares!!!!!

Mario: hare lo que pueda

¿???: Mario!!!!!

Mario: twink!! Que haces aquí?!

Eskolar: le eh pedido a twink que les acompañe, el podra abrir los portales y les sera de ayuda

Mamar: ya es una estrella avansada puede hacer trabajos pesados

Muscular: claro que el solo abrira los portales, nostros haremos las transferencias

Mario: nosotros podemos viajar de entre los mundos, no es necesario

Clevar: ni creas Mario, sabemos de la "manera smash" pero eso no servirá, master hand ah bloqueado esa manera y ni siquiera nosotros podemos abrirlo, la única manera es esta

Twink: por cierto ¿no saben nada de peach?

Misstar: solo sentimos que a dejado la apariencia misteriosa que tenia, ah vuelto a la normalidad

Mario: me alegro………

Bowser: así que nuestro primer objetivo son los koopa bros………

Mamar: me temo que si, pero para poder ganar necesitaran la ayuda de uno de sus compañeros

Mario: adivinare, boombette y kooper

Mamar: boombette si, kooper no, bowser se puede lanzar así que kooper no es necesario

Mario: D'oh!!!

Mamar: id con cuidado amigos……y enemigo

Bowser: ò.ó

Mario: gracias!!!!! –se van de hay-

**Después de hablar con los "grandes" espiritus de estrellas, nuestros heroes y antihéroe se enteran de lo que pasa, haora el siguiente objetivo es "koopa bros forttress" para salvar a eldstar de las garras de estos "cools" koopas**

**¿podran salir airosos de la fortaleza?**

**¿bombette ayudara?**

**¿y que hay de peach, que sera de ella?**

**Todo esto y mucho mas en el siguiente cap de……¡¡¡¡¡¡¡PAPER SMASHERS!!!!!!**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alfin el cap 1 completo

Snake: buena escusa esa la de que un mundo perdio la fe en la magia o.o

Goombario: lo que no me cabe es eso de que bombette va a ser principal en esto……

Bombette:P

Callense ò.ó

Wario: ya tienes lista la trama de los siguientes caps? Me impresionas, tienes tanto ceso como orbulon

Orbulon: a eso se le llama "imaginación" wario ò-óX

Twink: bien voy a ser pricipal!!!!

No vas a ser principar, seras secundario

Twink: T.T

Bien, esto es todo por hoy y disculpen las tonterias que estos dicen ¡ah! Y porcierto, Mr.G&W y kirby seran mis ayudantes en esto

Kirby: puyoyo!!!!

Mr.G&W: ni nos pagas!!!! ¿Cómo esperas que trabajemos en esta tonteria?

Porque yo lo ordeno ò.o y ya va a ser señal interrumpida

Mr.G&W: pero!!

Señal interrumpida


	4. Cap 2: Koopa Bros Fortress

**Paper smashers:**

**Cap 2: koopa bros fortress**

**Después de salir de shooting star summit, Mario y sus amigos empezaron su búsqueda mística hacia quien sabe donde**

Luigi: ¿así que debemos ir por bombette no?

Twink: eso dijeron las estrellas

Mario: no será difícil, si bruce aun le persigue, podemos llevarla mas fácilmente

**Axial, Mario pasa de largo la oficina de correos y la "toad house" y va por el camino de la derecha**

Mario: recuerdo que por aquí se va a placent path

Luigi: camino el cual conduce a la villa koopa y a la fortaleza ¿no?

Mario: yes

Bowser: ¿solo debemos avanzar no?

Mario: y tener cuidado, alo mejor esos cuatro nos tendieron trampas

Dr.mario: esto me da mala espina…

**Mario y co. Empezaron a caminar por el camino placentero, como se dice en el titulo del camino, nada pasaba, todo ya estaba hecho**

Bowser: me esperaba mas de esos 4…

Dr.mario: entre menos combatamos mejor

**Pero como todos esperamos batalla (y sabemos que seria muy aburrido si no hubiera) aparecieron 4 koopas vestidos como ninjas, así es, los koopa Bros.**

Red?: hey miren quien esta aquí!, es Mario y nuestro antiguo jefe

Green?: asi es, y ese de hay no es luigi?

Yellow?: pero ese de hay se parece a Mario……bueno no importa

Black?: que hacemos red? Les pateamos fuera de aquí?

Red?: claro, y recuerden verse cools!!!!!

Los tres: si!!!!!

+BATTLE+

_**Los koopa BROS empezaron con un ataque giratorio, este era distinto al original ya que giraban por separado**_

_**Mario: que planean hacer?**_

_**Bowser: no importa!**_

_**Diciendo esto, bowser toma a uno y le rompe la concha**_

_**Bowser: uno menos!!!!**_

_**Luigi: eso es posible?**_

_**Bowser: soy el gran bowser, puedo hacer lo que sea!**_

_**Green?: menos ganar la batalla!!!!!**_

_**El ninja verde golpea al rey y este es volteado concha atrás**_

_**Yellow?: como se siente?!**_

_**Bowser: que vergüenza!**_

_**Black?: eso fue por mi concha!!!!!**_

_**Mario: tomen esto!!!!**_

_**Mario empieza a cargar un jump punch, este alcanza a red dejandolo K.O.**_

_**Red?: X.x**_

_**Black?: nuestro lider ha caido!!!!**_

_**Dr.mario: y no es el unico!!!**_

_**Con su capa, el doc golpea a los tres koopas simultáneamente**_

_**Yellow?: shoot, not aigan!!!!**_

_**Luigi: greeeeeeen misile!!!!!**_

_**Luigi golpea a los tres koopas con concha y rompe dos, exceptuando la verde**_

_**Los cuatro: X.X……**_

+battle time over+

Luigi: por que no puede destrosar el caparazón del verde?

**Al decir esto, la vestimenta de los koopas desaparece, y el caparazón del verde se tiñe de azul**

Mario: oh no, a ese le conosco

Koopa azul: X.x

Mario: kooper!!!

Kooper: Mario? Que paso?

Mario: yo tendria que preguntar eso o.o

Kooper: bueno, no lo recuerdo muy bien, pero……

-Flashback-

**Kooper: el dia transcurria normalmente en la villa, como de costumbre visitava al profesor para ver si no habia una excursión ese dia, llegue a su casa y bueno……**

_Kooper: hola? Hay alguien?_

_Red: bienvenido!!!_

_Kooper: red!!! Que le hiciste el profesor kolardo?!_

_Red: valla, asi tratas a tus colegas koopas?_

_Kooper: colegas mi concha!, tu nos atacaste!_

_Green: no teniamos opcion_

_Yellow: eramos comandados por bowser, asi que no nos quedaba de otra_

_Black: pero haora somos libres_

_Kooper: a si?_

_Black: y conquistaremos el mundo por nuestra cuenta!!!!_

**Kooper: lo siguiente que recuerdo es que se formaron como siempre lo hacien, uno arriba del otro y me ejecutaron su especial attack, dejandome inconciente**

-Flashback over-

Kooper: solo recuerdo que apareci vestido de green sin razon alguna

Bowser: y estos quienes son?

Kooper: solo son koopas, nada importante

Mario: kooper, ¿Cómo esta bombette?

Kooper: bien……o eso creo, recuerdo que tenia una bolsa llena de bomb-ombs

Luigi: huh?

Kooper: vi una rosa, no se como explicarlo, pero creo que la rapte

Dr.mario: lo que nos faltaba, raptaron a bombette!!!!

Mario: recuerdas si estan en la misma fortaleza?

Kooper: lo recuerdo claro, es la misma, pero reforzada con muchas criaturas del reino champiñón

Luigi: entre esas hay……

Kooper: si, si hay boos

Luigi: wah!!!!

Mario: como que clase de criaturas?

Kooper: hay 7 cuartos, uno de goombas, otro de koopas, otro de bomb-ombs, otro de boos, otro de lakutikus, otro de Chaín chomps……y al final el de los koopa BROS

Mario: seguro que es el mismo castillo?

Kooper: haora que lo recuerdo, solo se puede subir

Mario: okiedokie!!!!

**Mario y co. Se dirijieron a la fortaleza, ignorando la villa, ya no hay nada de interes hay**

Mario: solo queda entrar en el castillo y patear cuanto enemigo veamos

Dr.mario: una pregunta, ¿a la manera normal, a la hongo o a la smash?

Bowser: estamos contra las hands, asi que a la smash

Luigi: osease, sin consultar a nadie!

**Diciendo esto, los héroes fueron corriendo al castillo donde encontraron la primera habitación: los goombas**

Goomba con lentes: ya llegaron, hay que patearlos!!!!

Goombas: ok!!!!

Mario: son fáciles!

+BATTLE!+

_**Mario empieza saltando en unos cuantos goombas, eliminándoles fácilmente**_

_**Luigi: chequen esto!**_

_**Luigi hace el luigi tifon, logrando que varios goombas salieran por los aires, luego con mucho tino ejecuto un luigineitor (smash foward) a los goombas que caían**_

_**Bowser: mi turno!**_

_**Bowser se metió en su concha y arrollo a cuanto goomba se atravesaba en su camino**_

_**Dr.Mario: its a me!! Dr.Mario!!!**_

_**El doc empieza sacando su botella de mega vitaminas que las lanza a los goombas, estos las comen y quedan K.O.**_

_**Goomba con lentes: falto yo!!!!!**_

_**Los 4: no hubieras dicho eso ò.ó**_

_**Goomba con lentes: er………**_

_**Para resumir, le partieron el hongo en gajos**_

+battle time over+

Mario: eso fue fácil!

Luigi: o yeah!

Dr.Mario: no se confíen, todavía nos faltan otras 6 habitaciones antes de acabar esto

Luigi: i'know!

**En menos de lo que canta un cucco, los buenos +1 habían entrado en la 2 habitación: los koopas **

**Koopa concha azul: pasaron a los goombas ¡alerta azul!**

**Koopas: yes sir!**

**Bowser: de estos yo me encargo!!!**

**+Battle time+**

_**Bowser empieza a cargar una potente llama, los koopas conocen la intención del rey, pero estos llegan tarde por que recibieron con todo el ataque del rey koopa, quedando unos cuantos, el koopa king toma acciones y agarra a un koopa, lanzandolo contra varios mas, dejando solo al koopa concha azul**_

_**K.C.A.: O.OU**_

_**Bowser: se siente mal matar a mi propio ejercito, pero hare una excepción!**_

_**Diciendo esto, el rey koopa aplasta al concha azul con una caida fuerte**_

+battle time over+

Bowser: fue fácil

Luigi: a mi me toca la siguiente abitacion!

**El muy valiente se adelanta y ve la tercera habitación esta llena de…………boos**

Luigi: wah!

Mario: no que muy valiente?

Luigi: hmmmm!!! –saca la L-vacumm – te demostrare que puedo con ellos!!!

+BATTLE!+

_**Luigi rápidamente encendió la L-vacumm alertando a los boos, estos tenían táctica ya que aparecían y reaparecían por doquier, luigi sin temor alguno y ganas de demostrarle a su hermano mayor que no siempre es un miedoso, aspira a 30 de los 40 boos que había, solo quedaban unos 5 valientes y unos 5 asustados, luigi con la linterna encontró y atonto a los boos valientes, atrapándoles con la L-vacumm, dejando solo 5 mas, estos fueron encontrados detrás de bowser (no se veían por su tamaño) y aspirados, aunque por consecuencia, casi aspiran a bowser**_

+battle time over+

Bowser: cuando todo esto termine luigi, te voy a matar

Luigi: ya sabia que harías eso……

Dr.mario: espero que la siguiente habitación sea las de los boms-ombs

Mario: y de esos te encargas tu

Dr.Mario: claro, también debemos rescatar a bombette

Mario: de eso no hay duda!

**Ansiosos por su siguiente batalla, los protagonistas seguían su rumbo, llegando a la 4 habitación: los bomb-ombs**

Bombette: muy bien chicos, vamos a patear a estos holgazanes buenos para nada

Bombs: recibido!

Mario: me lo suponía, utilizaron también a bombette

Dr.Mario: yo la rescato, no te preocupes

+BATTLE+

_**Bombette empezó con una explosión dirigida al doc, pero este muy listo hizo el escudo, el cual casi no le aguanta, sabia que si les atacaba directamente no iba a ganar y por eso le eligieron, sus mega vitaminas es un ataque a distancia perfecto para esto**_

_**Dr.Mario: tomen esto!!!!**_

_**El doc empieza a lanzar las vitaminas que rápidamente enojan a las bombas, el ataque fue repetido pero fallo, las bombas iban explotando y haciéndole daño al doc, volvió a intentar un ataque de vitaminas para explotar a las faltantes, lo que ocasiono que una pared tuviera una abertura, lo cual resulto, pero quedaba el pequeño detalle que bombette puede explotar sin dañarse**_

_**Bombette: te fallo!!!**_

_**Sin darse cuenta, el doc se había ido y de repente le dio un zape a bombette dejándola K.O.**_

+battle time over+

Bombette: X.x

Mario: te encuentras bien?

Bombette: Mario? Que paso?

Mario: fuiste utilizada por los koopa BROS

Bombette: QUE!? DE NUEVO!? VOY A PATEAR A ESOS KOOPAS!!!!!!

Mario: tranquila, no pasa nada

Bombette: de acuerdo, gracias por ayudarme ¿hay algo que pueda hacer para ayudar?

Dr.Mario: de hecho, hay una abertura en esa pared ¿puedes romperla?

Bombette: por nada goombario me llamaba "la reina de la explosión"!

**Sin mas que decir, bombette camino hacia la abertura, encendió su mecha y exploto, abriendo un camino, ya que no había puertas a partir de ese cuarto**

Bombette: ya esta, Mario ¿puedo ir contigo para vencer a los koopa BROS?

Mario: okiedokie! –boombette se mete a lopaper Mario en Mario- deacuerdo, sigue el cuarto de los lakutikus

Bowser: esa es tu batalla

Luigi: solo queda el cuarto de los lakutikus y el de los Chaín chomps

Mario: mmmmmmmmmmmm

+BATTLE+

_**Sin demora alguna, Mario vencia a los lakutikus de por hay, venciendo tambien a los pinchones, pero eso no era gran cosa, aunque algo hacia Mario, no los vencia por debajo, sacaba a los lakutikus de sus nubes y las juntaba, venciendo a todos y cada uno de los lakutikus**_

+battle time over+

Mario: tengo una idea, ¿Qué tal si usamos lasnubes para pasar sobre los Chaín Chomps?

Luigi: gran idea o.o

**Siguiendo el plan de Mario, pasaron sin pena ni gloria la habitación de los chomps sin ningun rasguño, llegando a la sala de los koopa BROS**

Black: arg!, estan llegando!!!!

Red: imposible!!! Pasaron las 6 habitaciones? No puede ser!

Yellow: pero master quería que pasaran no?

Red: ssssh!!! Su plan es que ellos le sigan la corriente!

Yellow: perdona

Black: código negro!!! Alerta roja!

Green: llamada verde!!!

Yellow: jirafa amarilla!

Los otros tres: déjate de chistes!!!!

**Los buenos + 1 habían llegado ya a la pelea por la primera estrella…eldstar**

Red: sin demora alguna, empecemos a pelear!!!

Bombette: -saliendo de Mario- ya esperaba este momento!!!

+Boss battle!!!+

_**Koopa BROS: here comes the koopa BROS!!!!**_

_**Mario: let's go!!!**_

_**Red: Mario, antes de pelear checate esto!!!! –truena los dedos-**_

_**de la nada, una jaula encierra a bombette y esta se posa arriba de los koopa BROS**_

_**Mario: que pasa?!**_

_**Red: batalla 4 vs 4 marito!!!**_

_**Red se lanza en giro hacia Mario, este salta para esquivar su golpe y le remata con un Mario tornado**_

_**Green mira su objetivo que es luigi, toma impulso y se lanza al aire con un "disparo de caparazón" luigi lo recibe entero, pero se recupera y le da un "luigi jump"**_

_**Bowser se las iba a arreglar con black, ambos se metieron en sus conchas y giraron hacia el otro, sorprendentemente el giro de black era igual de potente que el de bowser**_

_**El doc estaba ocupado dándose de a madr……golpes con yellow, el muy torpe se le había ocurrido un giro vertical, el doc solo lo esquivaba pero su giro iba rápido, así que no se le ocurría nada**_

_**Bombette: sáquenme de la jaula!!!!!**_

_**Mario: hay voy!!!**_

_**Diciendo esto, Mario se lanzo a la jaula pero red le intercepto, Mario no se rendia y seguia hacia la jaula, red le iba a dar un giro potente cuando Mario habia llegado a la jaula, este por reacción se quito de en medio provocando que el giro golpeara a bombette, dejando dañada esta por un lado y a red volteado**_

_**Red: shot!!**_

_**Luigi andaba en apuros, green no le dejaba respirar con tanto disparo, luigi salto y green estaba apunto de golpear a luigi con uno de sus disparos, pero este fallo terminando como red, pero con otro lado de la jaula, la cual se estaba rompiendo**_

_**Bombette: aaaah!!! Esta cosa se esta rompiendo!!!!**_

_**Green: creo que te haré compañía hasta que me voltee red**_

_**Red: concéntrate en voltearte!!!**_

_**Bowser todavía tenia problemas con el giro potenciado de black, este tomaba fuerza y el de bowser se debilitaba, justamente la humedad del castillo hizo lo suyo hizo que el giro de black se debilitara y bowser había sido entrenado para girar en toda superficie, lanzando a black a las mismas condiciones de red y green, dañando la jaula una tercera parte**_

_**Black: oh no!**_

_**El doc debía ingeniárselas para vencer a yellow pero ¿Cómo? El giro era bastante rápido, el no alcanzaba a reaccionar, el solo huia de los ataques, tenia que sacarle alguna debilidad, yellow nada tonto aumento tanto la velocidad que el mismo no podía ver por donde iba **_

_**Dr.Mario: una oportunidad!**_

_**Yellow hiba girando mas tontamente, doc aprovecho una falla en el suelo gracias a la batalla de Mario vs troyan bowser, yellow impacto el giro contra la jaula de bombette, dejando a los cuatro koopas volteados y debajo de la jaula**_

_**crack**_

_**Bombette: oh no o.o**_

_**Bombette había caído sobre los cuatro koopas, dañándoles excesivamente, y bombette vio la oportunidad para explotarles encima y vencerles**_

_**Bombette: tomen esto koopa BROS!!!**_

_**Bombette había explotado, derrotando a todos y cada uno de los koopa BROS, sacándoles volando**_

+boss battle over+

Koopa BROS: oh no!!!! –caen al vació y vuelven a la celda que antes había sido su prision- no de nuevo aquí!!!!!!

**Después de que los koopas habían caído, una luz parpadeante salía de un cofre, revelando la forma de una carta………Mario la toma y después de girar un rato, la carta desparece liberando a Eldstar, eldstar usando la magia que tenia, saco a los héroes + 1 del castillo**

Eldstar: se siente bien ser libre otra vez, no lo cres Mario? Me salvaste de los koopa BROS por segunda vez! Te lo agradezco mucho a ti, a luigi, a bowser y a ¿doctor Mario?

Dr.Mario: larga historia

Bombette: nunca me fije o.o

**De la nada, las estrellas habían llegado al lugar de los hechos**

Mamar: eldstar! Que bueno que estas a salvo!

Eldstar: gracias a Mario

Muscular: gracias Mario, pero todavía quedan espíritus estelares que rescatar

Twink: yo podremos ir por la siguiente estrella?

Skolar: claro, tu tienes el poder Twink! Puedes abrir el portar a partir de ahora!!! –las estrellas liberan un destello en twink-

Misstar: apartir de que lleguen a un nuevo mundo, podrán usar la manera smash para volver a un mundo ya visitado

Calmar: pero se necesitara del portal para volver a el mundo nuevo

Clevar: ten esto presente Mario, en estos mundos hay amigos o futuros amigos que te ayudaran en tu viaje, pero solo 4 de ellos te podrán acompañar

Luigi: ve Mario, yo voy a cuidar la casa

Bowser: yo estaré presente de cualquier suceso extraño que tenga que ver con master hand

Dr.Mario: quisiera ir, pero la enfermera peach y yo tenemos trabajo como doctores

Mario: así que solo yo y otros cuatro podremos ir?

Mamar: no te desanimes Mario, ellos te ayudaran en tu viaje, elije bien antes de llevar a alguien

Mario: creo saber a quien llevar

Luigi: no me digas que a tus amigos?

Mario: link puede llevar cuanto objeto sea necesario, aparte necesitare de el por si queremos conquistar una dama

Luigi: y eso se presentara?

Mario: nunca se sabe, kirby puede copiar habilidades y esta capacitado para volar, el sera de mucha ayuda

Bowser: yo no lo creo así

Mario: el te gano ¿no?, pikachu es una fuente de energía y además es pequeño y agil, podra servirnos para misiones de infiltramiento

Dr.Mario: siempre que se electrocuten con ese pokemon vengan aquí y yo les curo -

Mario: gracias, y por ultimo Mr.G&W, ser plano, puede escabullirse por todos lados, ademas cuenta con tantas herramientas como link

Mamar: al parecer ya tienes a tu equipo

Muscular: me alegro

Mario: bien ¿a que mundo iré primero?

Twink: a este!!! –habré el portal y se ve el mundo antiguamente visto, pero se veia con mas detalle y se rebelo que era-

Mario: hyrule! Exactamente a donde queria ir!

Muscular: eh Mario! –se acerca a el- quiero pedirte un favor

Mario: dime

Muscular: una de los espiritus estelares se llama Bladestar ¿podrias conseguir una cita por mi?

Mario: eh………

Muscular: cuento contigo!

Los 7 espiritus: los 7 contamos contigo!!!!

Mario: hare lo que pueda!!!! –se lleva a twink y se mete al portal-

**Fin Del Episodio 1**

**Después de haber vencido a los koopa BROS, Mario y su compañerito Twink se han puesto en marcha a hyrule**

**¿podra Mario vencer los peligros de hyrule?**

**¿link aceptara ir con Mario?**

**¿Qué paso con Y.link, zelda y ganondorf?**

**¿Mario cumplira el favor de muscular?**

**Todo esto y mucho mas en los siguientes Capitulos de………¡¡¡¡Paper Smashers!!**

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Valla, termine el cap 1, ta largo o.o

Goombario: si lo se

Realmente me inspire con musica del smash y kingdom hearts

Goombario: con musica de un juego que no es de nintendo?

Salio para GBA recuerdas?

Goombario: se me olvida o.o

¿y que les parecio lectores?

Lectores: (ponga hay su texto)

Em pues gracias U creo .-.

Wario: bingo! Hohohohoho!

Link: me toca a mi? Que bien!!!!

Hehe, hey a los que lean esto, a ciertos autores oficiales y no oficiales (que los conoci por msn) les hare un homenaje aquí, y a algunos en especial

Goombario: como a esa que te metio en su fic?

elemental mi querido goombario

Orbulon: y en este espacio es para poner todo un desmadre no?

Seh, por cierto, al parecer mis nuevos compañeros en este espacio seran orbulon y goombario

Orbulon: aunque igual que con wario, no nos pagas

Goombario: con tal de aparecer, yo feliz o.o

Pues me vale! Y voy a poner señal interrumpida!

Orbulon: claro y no nos dejas decir algo sobre nuestra sala…

Señal interrumpida


	5. Cap 3: contra las sombras de mi pasado

**Paper Smashers**

**Cap 3: Contra las sombras de mi pasado…**

**Habíamos dejado a nuestro héroe y a su acompañante recién llegaditos a una tierra de hadas, espadas y sages, osease hyrule**

Mario: -respirando hondo- ah…las tierras de hyrule, me siento como pato mareado de su belleza

**Mario y Twink se encontraban en lost woods, aunque Mario ya conocía el camino de regreso a kokiri's forrest……rea derecha-izquierda-delante-izquierda…¿o era derecha? ¿tal vez por delante? ¡Mario no sabia donde se encontraba exactamente!**

Twink: Mario…¿sabes por donde vamos exactamente?

Mario: no te preocupes twink ¡conosco el camino como a mi propia gorra! –mira su gorra- esta gorra ya no tiene garantía y yo ni cuenta o.o

Twink: U

¿???: ¡hey suéltame!

Mario: esa voz o.o

¿???: ¡¡¡te digo que me sueltes!!!

Mario: ¡tiene que ser link!

**Mario…siguiendo la voz de link, iba corriendo por el bosque buscando a link, la única pista que tenia, su voz, la siguió hasta dar con link…pero en su versión 7 años menor**

Y.link: ¡¡¡¡suéltame deku inmundo!!!

Mario: ah…solo era Young link…

Twink: ¿es bueno o no?

Mario: estoy buscando al de 17 años, no al de 10

Y.link: ¿podrias dejar de criticarme y sacarme a este deku de encima?

Mario: ok…

**Ni presuroso ni perezoso, Mario saco una bola de fuego hacia el deku, lo que lo quemo y salio corriendo**

Mario: listo, ya esta

Y.link: ¡Gracias! Ese deku me habia quitado mi espada y mi escudo ademas de mi arsenal –mirando sus cosas en el suelo- hay estan…-las toma- bien ¿Qué haces aquí Mario?

Mario: ha habido una emergencia en mushroom kingdom, las hands nos atacaron y haora debo liberar a unas estrellas llamadas "espiritus estelares" se que hay una aquí y necesito la ayuda de link

Y.link: ¿las hands atacaron?

Mario: ¿Qué acaso no te enteraste de lo de las hands?

Y.link: quise ir a mushroom kingdom a la fiesta, pero saria me agarro de ultimo momento tratando de conseguir algo para ella

Mario: ¿estas saliendo con ella?

Y.link: -su traje se pone rojo y su cara igual- ¡¡¡¡claro que no!!!!

Mario: ¿y ya lo encontraste?

Y.link: ya, pero se me olvido mi botellita de leche aquí y es cuando el deku me ataco por la espalda

Mario: ah…

Y.link: ¿y por que no sales del bosque y buscas a link?

Mario: etto……me perdí U

Y.link: por algo llaman a este lugar "lost woods" -.-

Mario: ¿puedes sacarnos de aquí?

Y.link: ¿cuanto llevas aquí?

Mario: recién llegue

Y.link: ¿y ya con alucinaciones? ¡Solo somos dos aquí!

Twink: ¡repite eso! ¡¿Qué acaso yo no cuento!?

Y.link: o.o

Mario: U

**Y.link habia guiado al héroe y a su "acompañante estrella" a la salida del bosque, incluyendo a kokiri forrest**

Y.link: ¿algo mas?

Mario: ¿sabes donde esta link?

Y.link: con zelda de seguro

Mario: ¡¡¡okiedokie!!!

Hyrule Castle 

Link: aun no lo entiendo ¿Por qué volvimos aquí?

Zelda: recuerda lo del incidente, algo debió haber pasado

Link: lo se, pero me preocupan el doc, peach y Mario…

Zelda: ellos son fuertes, y Mario es el campeón del torneo ¿recuerdas? ¡No caería tan fácilmente!

Link: supongo que tienes razon

Zelda: claro, tengo la trifuerza de la sabiduría ¿recuerdas?

Link: y a veces odio cuando me sacas esa excusa…

Zelda:P

Link: ò.ó

Zelda: pero lo mas extraño es que nunca pudimos volver a mushroom kingdom…por mas que lo intentáramos

Link: algo debe estar pasando que involucre a los demás, trate de contactar a kirby y a pikachu pero nada, hice un esfuerzo para llamar a G&W a la pelea y tampoco nada, sea lo que sea, debe estar afectando a todos los smashers

Zelda: ya lo se…trate de contactar a peach y…decía "Trophy" luego a samus y decia "No Challenge" , no se como estén ambas

Link: mmm

Guardia: em, princesa, aquí hay un hombre que se hace llamar Mario Mario y…una estrellita llamada Twink que quiere verla y al joven maestro link o.o

Zelda: ¿Mario? Te lo dije link, ¡no caería tan fácil!

Link: ya me di cuenta

Mario: -entrando- buenos días princesa, ¿Cómo ah estado?

Zelda: muy bien Mario ¿y la estrellita?

Twink: ¡un gusto conocerla madame!

Zelda: ¡ademas cortes!, dime Mario ¿Qué ha pasado?

Mario: código Smasher Omegas 174563

Link: ¿"las hands se han hecho de algo tan entupidamente sagrado y a raptado a poderosos espiritus en forma de estrella dividiéndonos a todos y asi ganar de una vez por todas"?

Mario: ¡oh yeah!

Link: y exactamente ¿Quiénes son esos espíritus con forma de estrella?

Mario: solo conosco a uno, que es eldstar, se que hay una aquí pero no hay indicios de ella y venia a ver si me querías ayudar

Link: Claro Mario –le pone un brazo alrededor de el (en seña de buenos amigos)- ¿para que son los brothers?

Mario: Gracias link, pero no se donde este…

Zelda: ¿como es exactamente ese poder?

Twink: yo puedo decirte –se acerca y zelda le acaricia- ¿vez?

Zelda: ah ya veo…ese poder…siento que proviene de…Hyrule Temple

Link: ¿?

Zelda: un poder muy parecido al de link y otro parecido a la de la estrellita provienen de Hyrule Temple

Link: ¿Cómo?

Zelda: no tengo idea, solo se que ese poder proviene de hay, el poder parecido al de link esta revertido, es la oscuridad lo que veo

Link: media bruja me salio o.o

Zelda: Ò.ÓX ¿¡¡que dijiste!!!?

Link: dije "media maga me salio" U

Zelda: eso pensé…bien pues creo que se trata de shadow link o de gannondorf

Link: hay goblins…

Zelda: pero no creo que sea gannondorf ya que para llegar al templo hay que ir a través de su castillo, y recuerden cuanto odia el templo

Link: si ya lo se

Zelda: si van, que Din les de la fuerza, Nayru el conocimiento y Farore el Valor para su aventura

Link: me dedicaste la trifuerza…no me tienes confianza

Zelda: ¿Qué comes que adivinas?

**Llegaron guardias de todas partes**

Zelda: no voy a dejar que se queden aquí de miedosos y no vallan a derrotar a las hands ò.ó

Link: hay madre…

**Los guardias rápidamente tomaron el control de la situación ya que los tomaron por sorpresa (y metieron a twink en una botella) lo que hizo fácilmente sacarlos de hay**

Zelda: suerte n.n

Afueras de hyrule castle 

Link: a veces odio que me haga eso…

Mario: y eso que es tu novia x.x

Link: no es mi novia ò.o

Mario: ¿Cómo de que no? Yo hasta te vi hacerle el piojito

Link: mejor cállate que después apareces con una espada en el pecho

Mario: tampoco te pongas en ese plan

Twink: ¿quieren callarse? Hay que seguir con todo esto

Link: la estrella parlante tiene razón…debemos hacer algo con esa fuerza misteriosa

Mario: conociendo a las hands, yo diría que han puesto alguna estrella del tipo aquí

Link: ¿?

Mario: es decir dejaron a una estrella llamada eldstar en mushroom kingdom donde era, me imagino que dejaron aquí otra del tipo

Link: ¿eldstar? ¿Esa estrella con bigote?

Mario: ¿la conoces o.o?

Link: hay una leyenda aquí de una estrella llamada "Magicstar" la estrella de la magia que nos provee de ella, según que otras estrellas hacen lo mismo en otros lugares pero no sabía que uno de ellos era mushroom kingdom…

Mario: ¿conoces esa leyenda y a las estrellas?

Link: una o tres mas, una estrella llamada kidstar "la estrella de la juventud", pokestar "la estrella de la vida" y flatztar "la estrella de la perseverancia"

Mario: es bastante obvio, flatztar de súper flat World y pokestar de pokemon World aunque no se de donde sea kidstar o.o

Link: nunca me lo había pensado…

Twink: link tiene razón, los espíritus estérales cuidan muchos lugares, entre ellos mushroom kingdom y hyrule

Link: pero en esa leyenda aquí se conoce más a magicstar…

Mario: y en mushroom kingdom a eldstar

Link: en fin hay que ir a gerudo valley para ir al Castillo o fortaleza de gannondorf

Mario: ¿seguro? ¿No hay vía rápida?

Link: la única que se me es la de la ocarina, pero eso no las dejaría más dificultoso el trabajo

Mario: oído ir allá

Link: suficiente tienes el recordar que fuiste el héroe de hay y que te agarraron las gerudos como fans…luego que peach te vea…eso seria doloroso

Mario: -en el rinconcito con llamas azules- peach…

Link: ¿Qué le pasa o.o?

Twink: las hands raptaron a peach

Link: ah…

**Al recuperarse Mario, el trío trillado fue directito a la parte desértica, no fue difícil solo tuvieron que combatir muchos esqueletos y plantas, y eso, llegando pidieron la identificación de link y un besito de Mario para pasar (cosa que dificulto, pero twink le pego en la cabeza haciendo que Mario se hiciera para adelante y diera el besito) lo siguiente fue adentrarse en la fortaleza**

Link: bien, ¿Cómo le hacemos?

Mario: tú eres el habitante natal, dime tú

Link: creo tener una idea

**Link agarro a Mario y lo tiro afuera de donde estaban, llamando la atención de las gerudos y dejando la vía libre a link, después de un rato de apuntar y esconderse link lo agarro con el hookshot y lo libero de la prisión de mujeres**

Mario: eso no fue bonito x.x

Link: era lo que se me ocurría…

Mario: cuando esto acaba twink…recuérdame matar a link

Twink: dalo por hecho

**Ahora lo tenían fácil solo era cuestión de que gannondorf diera la entrada al templo, cosa que no seria fácil**

Mario: ¿como le hacemos?

Link: el no es "ella", no podemos tirarte a lo gupiy y mirar que pasa o.o

Mario: eso lo se

Twink: ¿y si alguien se tira a entretenerlo y link hace lo mismo del hookshot?

Mario: entonces seria yo

Twink: ¿?

Mario: link es el que tiene que hacer lo del hookshot y tú no puedes entretener a gannondorf

Gerudo: ¿¡ese de hay no es Mario?!

Mario: ¡¡¡¡mamamia!!!!

**Un gran número de gerudos se subió arriba de Mario haciendo "la bolita" (N/A: para los que no sepan, la bolita es una especie de torre humana, normalmente, para el de mero abajo es un castigo, pero para los demás…diversión) link aprovecho la bolita y en verdad la hizo esfera (a base de escudazos) y luego la pateo para que fuera a donde gannondorf**

Gannondorf: ¡pero que demonios!

**Gannondorf la iba a detener con la fuerza de din, pero la bola era bastante grande como para darle pelea, el no podía detenerla y le empujaba a paso lento. Link muy listo le robo un objeto con forma de llavero (uno de un templo) y una llave (obviamente era el Temple key)**

Link: ¡gracias gannon!

Gannondorf: ¿¡link?!

**Link rápidamente saca a Mario de la esfera (un poco mareado) y este se va corriendo (con twink en el sombrero), un grupo de gerudos mareadas y un gannondorf cansado perseguían a link todo lo que podían (las gerudos por Mario y gannondorf por la llave) pero estos no podían seguirles y link acabo en el desierto, corriendo por sus arenosas tierras y la tormenta de arena, con la lents of truth link encontró al poe, quien sin pensarlo ya sabia lo que link quería y este empezó a moverse hacia el ya resorbido templo del espíritu, guiando a link a la salida del desierto y llegando al templo**

Poe: se me hace muy obvio lo que intentaste hacer link, te conozco y me buscaste para salir de hay, para la próxima te voy a cobrar –desaparece-

Link: mejor me muevo con la vía ocarina

Mario: ¿Qué paso?

Link: ataque gerudo

Mario: ah o.o

Twink: al menos tenemos la llave, eso es lo que importa

Link: ¿donde se ponía?

Mario: en el pedestal del espíritu

Link: a si o.o

**El trío trillado había ido a la plataforma hexagonal con un medallón pintado y la trifuerza, link mostraba la llave con el típico tadadada!!!! Y una luz salía del pedestal hacia el cielo**

Link: eso pasa en cualquier pedestal o.o

Mario: al menos tenemos la entrada al templo abierta

Link: cierto

Twink: ustedes vallan, yo estaré preparando el portal al siguiente lugar

Mario: por cierto ¿Cuál es?

Twink: este

**Abriendo un pequeño portal se veía un rectángulo, únicamente un rectángulo, link ya sabia cual era**

Link: ¡¡¡súper flat World!!!

Mario: ¿te cae?

Link: muy conveniente, Mr.G&W es el que conoce mas que nadie a todo nuestro universo, recuerda que el es mayor que cualquiera y muy sabio

Mario: ¡lucky!

**Sin mas demora nuestros héroes subían por la luz al templo, todo era como lo recordaban aunque un poco mejoradito (comparado con la versión melee).**

Link: bien ¿Dónde esta shadow?

Mario: debería estar cerca…

S. link: aquí…

Los dos: ¡!

S. link: y bien, veo que han venido a llevarse la estrella que yo tengo guardada

Mario: es obvio ¿no?

S. link: debo admitir que no me importaría que se la llevaran…

Link: entonces dánosla

S. link: ¡pero no voy a dársela así como así!

+¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Boss Battle!!!!!+

_**S. Link: bien mi verdadero amigo… ¿Quién empieza?**_

_**Link: ¡¡¡¡te voy a machacar!!!**_

_**Link se dirigía a la parte mas alta del templo, es decir, el tejado, hay link y Shadow link tuvieron un encuentro a aspadazos**_

_**S. link: espera, aun no eh puesto las condiciones…**_

_**Shadow link había chasqueado los dedos para hacer que en Mario apareciera una sombra a sus pies**_

_**Mario: ¿¡que rayos?!**_

_**S. link: tienes un tiempo límite de 1 min. Para derrotarme link, si no lo logras, Mario será una sombra más**_

_**Link: canalla…**_

_**Link había desatado su furia, ahora todo dependía de el, rápidamente saco el boomerang y golpeo a Shadow link quien fue atraído a el, link preparado le golpeo con un Spin Attack para levantarlo, luego salto y le arremato con la espada, Shadow link había sacado una bomba para lanzársela a link quien la esquivo**_

_**S. Link: ¡caíste!**_

_**Shadow link se había metido al suelo como una sombra y se puso en donde link iba a caer, link no podía moverse a caspa de que había usado su segundo salto y el Spin Attack no le serviría gracias a una gran distancia que Shadow abarcaba, link había puesto la espada hacia abajo para ejecutar el Air Sword Down Attack (técnica: Salto+abajo+A) afectando del todo a Shadow, pero este aprovechaba que link estaba sacando la espada del suelo y lo atrapo en una esfera de sombras, link simplemente se limito a hacer el Spin Attack para salir de hay, Shadow fue sacado del suelo y fue tomado por el hookshot, ahora estaba a merced de link, link lo tomo y le dio una parada invertida chocando contra las sombras de Mario (y contra Mario)**_

_**S. Link: ¡¡¡¡arg!!!! Mis propias sombras……me atacan…**_

_**Link: no puedes usar mas que mi sombra, solo la mía, si tocas otras te van a dañar**_

_**S. link: ¡¡¡¡¡nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!**_

_**Shadow link se desvanecía poco a poco como una sombra al aire, link había vencido…**_

_**Link: -con la pose de victoria- ¡le gane…………………………………otra vez! **__**Zelda team Victory**_

+Boss Battle over+

**En la sombra a los pies de Mario se había vuelto una luz, una luz que salía debajo y volaba arriba para desaparecer**

Mario: ¿y el espíritu estelar?

**El templo empezaba a derrumbarse muchas rocas caían para atacarles, había que huir ¡y rápido! Lo malo es que se encontraban en la parte inferior del templo y el portal arriba, rápidos y cuidadosos esquivaban las rocas y entraron al portal que los llevo al templo de la luz**

Link: ¿el de la luz?

Twink: veo que ya vinieron

Mario: ¿Twink? ¿No se supone que…

Twink: "estaba en el templo del espíritu?" Mario, aquí era donde abriría el portal, no halla

Mario: fue un esfuerzo en vano…no tenia el espíritu estelar

Twink: realmente esta halla

**Ambos voltearon y vieron una carta de espíritu estelar sobre el pedestal de la master Sworld**

Link: ve Mario, libérale

**Mario se dirigió al pedestal, tomando la carta y liberando al espíritu estelar**

Espíritu estelar: ¡¡¡me siento libre!!!

Link: de casualidad usted no es…

Espíritu estelar: claro link, ¡¡¡¡soy magicstar!!!!

Link: la primera vez que conozco a una leyenda

Magicstar: jejeje, siento mi magia volver a mi gracias Mario, gracias link, gracias a los dos soy libre para ayudarles en esta difícil tarea –se acerca a Twink- así que tu eres el famoso Twink ¿no?

Twink: ¡señor, si señor!

Magicstar: relájate, nosotros somos una familia

Twink: gracias honorable espíritu estelar

Magicstar: ¡oh! Se me olvidaba que debo ayudarles a abrir el siguiente portal –saca su varita- ¡¡¡haaaa!!!

Twink: ¡¡¡POOOOWEEER UUUUP!!!

**Twink abre el portal revelando el rectángulo, ya transformado en un G&W gigante, pero este era aun mas grande que flat zone, el lugar era como una ciudad especialmente hecha para los Mr. & Mrs. G&W…aparte de que apareció otro mas…una estrella rodeada de aros color azul claro, ¡claro tonto/a! es popstar!**

Link: ¡¡¡siguiente objetivo, Super Flat World!!!

Mario: ¿por que haya?

Link: hay no hay enemigos así que será fácil

Mario: ah…

Magicstar: por favor ¡ayuden a mi compañero!

Mario: ¡dalo por hecho!

**Sin mas que decir, los tres entraron al portal para llevarles a Super Flat World…dejando a Magicstar volar a Star Heaven por si solo**

**Pero…**

**¿Qué clase de planos problemas habrá en Super Flat World?, ¿Qué a pasado con Mr. G&W?**

**¿Habrá alguna forma de que encuentre un jefe para Super Flat World? Todo eso y mucho mas en próximos episodios de…¡¡¡¡¡Paper Smashers!!!!**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Al fin otro episodio de Paper Smashers esta completo**

**Goombario: me gusto la parte de la pelea ¡quisiera tener espada!**

**Mr. G&W: ¿Por qué me escogiste a mí antes que a kirby o pikachu?**

**Kirby: ¡poyo!**

**Por que aun tengo que decidir quien será el jefe de Dream land y decidir si el mundo de pokemon World será como anime o como juego**

**Mr. G&W: ¿no me digas que ya sabes como va a ser mi mundo? **

**Tengo unas ideas, además el gato del chef puede ser buen jefe**

**Mr. G&W: revise el capitulo 1 y dice que nunca fue entregada la carta del espíritu en Super flat World**

**Eso va para el otro capitulo, nunca dije que tenia que haber sido entregado antes de que ustedes llegaran**

**Pikachu: ¡pikapipika chu!**

**¡Pikachu no digas groserías! Que eso no va con tu imagen**

**Pikachu: pi…**

**El próximo episodio va a ser, Flat problems in a Flat World**

**Orbulon: algo que no entendí fue lo de "el héroe de las gerudos"**

**Eso vendrá después orbulin**

**Orbulon: -viendo los expedientes secretos- oh ya veo, un c…**

**¡SEÑAL INTERRUMPIDA!**

**----Señal interrumpida----**


	6. Cap 4: Flat problems in a flat world

**Paper Smashers**

**Cap. 4: Flat problems in a Flat World**

**Después de vencer a shadow link en hyrule, nuestros héroes van de camino a el mundo de su viejo amigo: Mr. Game & Watch, quien les podría ser útil en dar información acerca de criaturas conocidas y desconocidas, ¡toda una biblioteca en uno solo! Súper Flat World estaba a la vuelta de la esquina… ¿o debería decir "pasando la esquina"? je, es un poco drástico, en fin, los héroes se encontraban en…"termino link: desubicado en el mapa"**

Mario: te digo link…estamos perdidos

Link: ¡o que no!

Twink: ¿Cómo llegaremos a donde se supone que debemos ir si ni sabemos a donde ir ni donde estamos?

Mario: esa te salio larga…

Twink: ya se…

Link: nunca pensé que este lugar fuera una ciudad

Mario: antes era un pueblo…

Twink: el hogar perfecto para los G&W

G&W de por hay: muuuuuuuuuuuuy cierto ¡¡¡¡¡bleeeeeeeep!!!

Link: pero igual me pierdo…

Mario: ¿no que estábamos "desubicados en el mapa"?

Link: cierra el pico

Pájaro Flat: pero si el no tiene pico o.o

Link: U

Mario: jajá jajá

Twink: ¡este sitio es enorme!

Link: y el escenario es muy pequeño ò.ó

Mario: ya cálmense –empiezan a caminar- recuerdo poco este lugar, a cambiado…

Link: tomando que conociste a Mr.G&W antes de que se uniera al torneo smash

Twink: ¿lo conociste antes del torneo?

Mario: em…si

Twink: ¿y como lo conociste?

Mario: cuando encontremos la estrella y a Mr.G&W, el y yo les contaremos la historia

Link: ni yo la he escuchado o.o

Mario: pronto lo harás n.n

Mrs.G&W: disculpe ¿han dicho "Mr.G&W"?

Mario: si ¿Por qué?

Mrs.G&W: ¿ustedes son amigos de Mr.G&W?

Link: em…en tal forma, si

Mrs.G&W: ¿¡podrían conseguirme un autógrafo de Mr.G&W?!

Twink: que ¿aquí es famoso?

Mrs.G&W: se le conoce por haber anotado 999 puntos en todos los trabajos aquí sin un solo miss ¡es el más famoso de todos!

Mario: "Master of Game & Watch Games" asi le decimos

Link: incluso en batallas el siempre juega a los G&W o.o

Mrs.G&W: ¿Qué peleas? ¿Las que se trasmiten en G&W TV?

Los tres: ¿¡G&W TV.?!

Mrs.G&W: si, es un canal que tenemos, hay se trasmitían peleas de Mr.G&W ¡es tan varonil cuando pelea! ¡Uso su martillazo vermin para detener a ese feo ratón amarillo!

Link: ¿feo? ¡Si pikachu es nuestro amigo!

Mrs.G&W: ¡Y su ataque "Time up" para lanzar a esa bola rosada fuera de Flat zone!

Mario: ¿existe Flat zone?

¿????: ¿No lo sabias? ¡Hay vivo!

Mario: O.o ¡Mr.G&W!

Mr.G&W: ¡en persona flat!

Link: ¡hey Mr.G&W! ¿Cómo te ha ido?

Mr.G&W: un poco aburrido…pero bien

Mario: Mr.G&W…será mejor que corras…

Mr.G&W: ¿Por qué?

Mario: pues…

Mrs.G&W: ¡¡¡¡¡es el!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Mr.G&W!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Mr.G&W: hay bleeep

**Mr. Game & Watch no se esperaba esa, montones de Mrs.G&W se subían a el y trataban de agarrarlo, Mr.G&W lo único que pudo hacer fue correr con la energía de una batería AA (que era bastante) alejando al smasher de sus brothers**

Mario: ¡Maldición, ahora tenemos que buscarlo!

Link: no os exasperéis mi gordito amigo, encontraremos la estrella y a Mr.G&W

Mario: espero que el jefe no sean esas fans o.oU

Link: yo también o.oU

Twink: -mira un gatillo de por hay- mira, un gatito

G&W ¿????: eh ¡dejen a mi gato en paz! Ò.ó

Mario: ¿Quién es usted?

G&W Chef: me llaman el Chef, soy el que cocina la comida para los G&W, normalmente no me cuesta ¡pero el ratón ese me esta volviendo loco! ¡Loco! No puedo exterminarlo ¡bleeep!!!

Link: un momento ¿usted es el chef?

Chef: si soy yo

Link: ¿tiene algo que ver con Mr.G&W?

Chef: ¡solo te lo diré si me ayudas a cazar a ese maldito ratón!

Link: no es necesario…podemos irnos a buscar a Mr.G&W y…

**Al parecer la lengua de link había sido tragada por el gato, ya que aparecieron muros flats delante a donde se dirigió Mr.G&W……ahora el problema era que no podían pasar, ya que como eran planos…**

Chef: muy conveniente alcalde :P, miren hay algo que podemos hacer aquí y es poner estas barreras, si logran ganar nuestros retos, ¡las barreras se abrirán!

Link: osease que para pasar hay que ganar

Chef: Xactamente! –A los lectores- miren, los que tengan los juegos "Game and Watch gallery 4, 3, 2 y 1" harán esto, lo que necesito es que pongan el juego y jueguen mientras esto avanza y para los que no lo tienen, sáltense esa parte

_Reto G&W: Chef: Objetivo: 50 Pts._

**Después de haber hecho esa comida para los próximos días, Twink logro atrapar (con esfuerzo) al ratón, y así la barrera G&W desapareció**

Link: bien hecho Twink!

Twink: -u-

Mario: ahora podemos pasar

Chef: ahora que lo supe…una de las chispas salto de mi sartén al edificio de adelante, al parecer esta en llamas…creo que el equipo "FIRE" esta hay, va a necesitar ayuda

Los tres: hay…

**Rápidamente se vio que el equipo antifuego estaba preparado para apagar el incendio (y no podían dar mas pera adelante por la barrera y por su sentido de héroes)**

Bombero: Muy bien chicos, ¡SUELTEN EL AGUA!

**Los demás como si nada, habría la llave para apagar el incendio pero twink, muy torpe, se tropezaron con la manguera haciendo que el agua cayera al suelo y fuera inutilizable**

Bombero: ¡idiota! ahora tendremos que usar el método de la sabana…. –viendo a link y a Mario- ustedes dos ¡ayúdenos!

Link: pues ya que…la barra no nos dejara avanzar……..

-Reto G&W: Fire 60 pts.-

**Al rescatar a los 60 G&W del edificio en llamas, la barrera desaparece dejando el paso libre a los héroes pero no por mucho, ya que otra barrera se interpone entre ellos y ver a Mr.G&W**

Link: maldita sea… ¿como vamos a cruzar?

Mario: ¿ayudando otra vez?

Twink: man…this it's bad…

Link: ya se…

Mr.G&W: -aparece detrás de link- es que esa es la salida de Super Flat World

Los tres: G&W!!!!

G&W de por hay: ¿mande?

Los tres: Mr.G&W…

G&W de por hay: ah…

Mr.G&W: ¿si?

Mario: no nos salgas con el "si" ¡tienes que ayudarnos!

Mr.G&W: ¿y eso por que?

Link: ¿no te diste cuenta de lo que paso en el castillo de peach?

Mr.G&W: nel, me dio hueva ir a ayudar…

Twink: ¡a huevo!

Lobo G&W (de egg…creo): ¿quieres un huevo?

Twink: .-.

Mr.G&W: bueno, que mas da…voy a ayudarles si me ayudan con un pequeño problemita que tengo aquí es Super Flat World

Los tres: ¿problemita?

Mr.G&W: es…

**De la nada, empiezan a aparecer cuadros negros formando una nube de 8-bits…esta al cabo de un rato toma la forma de otro flan, pero un tanto raro…su cuerpo era muy grande y de tres ojos, no tenia pies volaba por una especie de flotador, sus manos eran garras con muchos pinchos en ellas…era monstruoso**

Mr.G&W: el…"Programa peligroso"

PP: quiero…mi comida

Mr.G&W: como que nosotros juntemos puntos para que tú te los comas como de que no

PP: comida…………Mr.G&W…morir –mirando con ojos de furia al pequeño flat-

Mr.G&W: o-oU

Link: -se interpone en el camino del programa peligroso- no permitiré que dañes a nuestro amigo

Mario: ¡yo tampoco! –igual se pone-

PP: iniciando……programa de batalla…

_** ¡¡¡¡Battle!!!! **_

_**El programa peligroso venia a gran velocidad para golpear a link, link evade y G&W le hace judge 7, que hace aparecer comida, Mario la come y recupera energía perdida (por los trabajos que le encargaron)**_

_**PP: ¡rayo eléctrico!!!**_

_**El programa hace caer un rayo flat de la nube mas cercana esta daña a link**_

_**Link: ¡arg!!!**_

_**Mario: link!!!**_

_**Mario en venganza toma el flotador de programa peligroso y le da vueltas al estilo bowser, y lo lanza lejos**_

_**Mario: game!!!**_

_**Mr.G&W: ¡me toca!!!**_

_**Game ejecuta este combo  
times up, salto, parachute, correr debajo de pp, times up, octopus, octopus, judge, correr, FIRE attack…esto deja muy dañado a PP, hora de hacer la jugada final……y por final, digo al smash final**_

_**Mr.G&W: ¡hora del final!!!! –Pasa dos bolas smash a link y a Mario-**_

_**Mario: ¡primero voy yo!!!**_

_**Mario se pone en boca del programa peligroso y ejecuta su final dentro de el**_

_**Mario: ¡Mario final!!!!!!!!**_

_**PP: -escupiendo fuego- ¡aaaaaaaarg!!!!**_

_**Mario: turno de link! –lo patea hacia arriba-**_

_**Link: ataque trifuerza!!!**_

_**Link lanza el rayo al programa peligroso y lo encierra en la trifuerza, acto seguido, link se lanza a darle mil y un aspadazos lanzándolo a donde game**_

_**Link: Game!!!!**_

_**Mr.G&W: G&W rage!**___

_**Mr.G&W llama a varios flats a atacar al programa peligroso, para acabar con el lo lanzan fuera del G&W que era su hogar**_

_**PP: le eh fallado…………a mi hermano, perdóname programa hostil……**_

_**Dicho esto, el programa peligroso estalla…**_

_**G&W: ¡aaaaaaaaaah!!!!!!! –festejando-**_

_** battle time over… **_

Mario: game, e visto tu final, y ese no era…

Mr.G&W: tranqui Mario, se que no era mi final, pero los vi tan furiosos…que deje que ellos hicieran todo el trabajo

Mario: ah…

Link: ¡fiesta!!!!

Mario: lo siento link pero debemos seguir con las estrellas… ¿donde estara la del programa?

Twink: debí decírselos……pero aquí no hay estrellas…

Los dos: ¿¡queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!?

Twink: es que parecían tan entretenidos…O-OU

Los dos: ¡te vamos a matar!!!!!

Twink: wah!!! –sale huyendo y link y Mario lo persiguen-

Mr.G&W: me gustaría quedarme a festejar, ¡¡pero necesitan mi ayuda!! –los sigue-

Twink: -habré el portal- a dream land!!! –se mete-

Mario: ¡no huirás!!!! –se mete-

Link: ¡vas a morir!!!! –Igual-

Mr.G&W: ¡esperenme!!!! – ¿tengo que decirlo?-

**Así después del fraude de estrellas en Super Flat World, nuestros héroes que ahora son 4, van a dream land por la siguiente…estrella, y de paso sacar a kirby de hay ¿Qué encontraran en dream land?**

**Todo esto y mas en el siguiente capitulo: "la estrella en la fuente"**

**--------------------------------------------------------**

**Terminado, me tarde pero esta hecho xD**

**Kirby: puyo…-leyendo- ¡puyo!**

**Si, te toca aparecer kirby, por cierto, después de el no va a ser pikachu**

**Pikachu: pika?**

**Dado a la situación del newcomer es brawl, tengo que agregarlo :/**

**Pikachu: o¬.¬o pika pika!**

**Si ya se, pero don't worry, serás después de el**

**Capitán olimar: y por que yo?**

**Has cuentas, serian 5 en total para manejar a los 5 tipos de pikmin**

**Capitán olimar: como si hubieras jugado pikmin ¬¬**

**Y eso me impide escribir sobre pikmin:3**

**Orbulon: técnicamente……**

**Mr.G&W: al parecer no tenias ideas sobre mi mundo…¿cierto?**

**Exacto, en un G&W no hay historia y me costo hacer este Cáp., por eso la tardanza…y con la escuela, los repetitivos exámenes…**

**Kirby: puyo…**

**Bueno, ¡hora de acabar la transmisión!**

**-Transmisión interrumpida-**


End file.
